goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air
Season 1, Episode 19: Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air Aired: March 28, 2011 Previous: The Buzz Identity/Two and a Half Man Next: KoBee Movie/Law and Ogre Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air is the 19th episode of MAD Season 1, and the 19th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Are You Karate Kidding Me?: Moving to China can be a big change, especially when a talking panda keeps beating you up. The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air: An alien refugee gets re-located to live with his aunt and uncle in Bel-Air! Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Watson the Computer predicts the winner of the NCAA Basketball Tournament. #Opening Scene #'Are You Karate Kidding Me?' (Movie Parody of the Karate Kid) #Animated Marginals segment - Alfred E. Neuman is out fishing but drains the ocean. #'Bad Idea #21:' Birdfeeder Earrings (Parody of Birdfeeders and Earrings) (Bad Idea segment) #LeBrony Paper Towels (Spoof on LeBron James) (Ad Parody of Brawny Paper Towels) (Ad Parodies segment) #Wrestling match doctors take the chair (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Rejected Auditions: Jay-Z as Spider-Man, Jersey Shore in The Situation as Sherlock Holmes, Tracy Morgan as the Na'vi and Fred Figglehorn as Edward Cullen (Rejected segment) #MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions - Octopus (MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions segment) #TMNTMZTV (TV Parody of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) ''and ''TMZ) (Ad Parodies segment) #Rooster Wake-up (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Middle-earth Fantasy Football (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Hammer Car (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment - A firehose is squirting out the opposite end. #'Bad Idea #554:' Convertible Submarine (Spoof on Convertibles and Submarines) (Bad Idea segment) #B.O.B.'s Monster Hold Hair Gel (Spoof on B.O.B. from DreamWorks' Monsters vs. Aliens) (Ad Parodies segment) #Rep. Department Job Interview (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' (TV Parody of the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) (Movie Parody of District 9) (MAD Music segment) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Rejected Auditions) Fred's rejected audition continues and Fred as Edward Cullen says, "Everyone you know will be dead in a few decades, but who cares? You'll have sparkly skin!" (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia/Notes *This is the first time a segment has an original version. *This is the second time Dora the Explorer appeared, and it's also the second time the Situation from MTV's Jersey Shore appeared, the second appearance of the Bad Idea segment and MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions. *This is the sixth episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:15 PM, the sixth appearance of the Rejected segment, and the sixth episode of MAD to have 20 segments. *At the beginning of Are You Karate Kidding Me?, the place was called Parray with Alfred on top, the video of Master Shifu sneezing and Po getting scared represented the Panda Sneezing video, the video was called RED panda sneezing by Po_Panda who has 13 videos, the video was only three seconds long and was watched in 240p. Other video suggestions included the Mailman Act from Episode 14, Little Red Riding Hood-- JACOB!!! from Episode 12, and Itsy Bitsy Super Spider from Episode 15. This website can represent many other video websites like YouTube, the referee of the Chicken Fight is possibly a grown-up version of Ralph George Macchio (Ralph Macchio played Jaden Smith's part in the original Karate Kid), and the competition included four teams: *#Dre and Mr. Han (from the Karate Kid) *#Po and Master Shifu (from DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda) *#Yoda and Luke Skywalker (from Star Wars Episode V: the Empire Strikes Back) *#Bella and Edward (from Twilight) *In LeBrony Paper Towels, LeBron's team went from Cleveland, Ohio to Miami, Flordia (Also stopping at the Nashville tattoo in Tennessee), and LeBron cleans up an oil spill similar to the Gulf of Mexico oil spill. *In MAD Rejected Audition Tapes, the auditions included: *#Jay-Z as Spider-Man *#Michael Sorrentino (The Situation) as Sherlock Holmes *#Tracy Morgan as a Na'vi (probably as Neytiri) *#Fred Figglehorn as Edward Cullen *Octopus = A balloon with many strings and Snakes Sucking on a Watermelon. *In TMNTMZ, the crew dropped a piano on Leonardo DiCaprio instead of Leonardo the turtle. *In The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air, E.T. was purple instead of brown, the aliens wrote on the poster District 10 sux, the magazine was called Vanity Fair, the store was called Fat Got Hic with a prawn in front of it wearing a shirt that had GIR from [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_Zim Invader Zim] on it, and the posters said: *#Joe's Picket Signs 50% off! *#Get out! *#E.T. Go Home! (Reference to the Treehouse of Horror short) *#Scrampi! *#I'm MAD! *#I'm allergic to shell fish! *#NO! *The way how B.O.B. growls is the same sound from the MAD growling transition. *The theme music of Are You Karate Kidding Me? is the same music from Everything is Better with Ninjas! *This episode was originally the MAD Season 1 Finale, but it wasn't either. Episode 26 is the actual MAD Season 1 Finale, which premiered on Monday, May 16, 2011. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Man, Submarine Captain, and Wrestler *Brian T. Delaney - Po, Carlton Banks, and Rejected Auditions Announcer *Larry Dorf - Referee, Geoffrey Barbara Butler, Leonardo, Bad Idea Announcer, and Dr. Watson *Dan Milano - Policeman, Raphael, and B.O.B.'s Monster Hold Hair Gel Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Kai-Lan, Dora, Woman, Anchorwoman, Woman with Bird Feeder Earrings, and MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions Announcer *Kevin Shinick - Dre, Will Smith, Backpack, Fred Figglehorn, Yoda, Edward Cullen, E.T., The Shredder, Boy, The Situation, Tracy Morgan, Jake Smelly, Gandalf, Michelangelo, Donatello, Watson the Computer, and the MAD News Anchor *Ho Kwan Tse - Mr. Han *Gary Anthony Williams - Philip Banks, LeBron James, and Jay-Z Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 1) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:March 2011 Episodes